I still remain, within the sound of silence
by Qayin
Summary: Sai gets tortured by the leader of the Akatsuki, then he's handed over to Itachi who is unsure what to do with him. Yaoi, ItaSai, rape, gore, torture. Romance in a twisted sense.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Ten thousand people, maybe more, _

_people talking without speaking, _

_people hearing without listening, _

_people writing songs that voices never share _

_and no one dared, _

_Disturb the sound of Silence_

The dark neutral voice seemed to echo off the walls and it creped upon him, smothering him and seemed to etch into his skin like the flowing tide of his soothing ink, cool and damp across his fevered skin. Save now, the words vibrating through the world around him brought no caressing comfort, no soft satisfaction, only pain as rusty weathered nails were dragging their edge over all the skin they could reach and then down his throat to rasp him on the inside as well. He screamed a thousand screams then and there, spoke more then all the people of the world all together - people just standing there, staring at him, none of them showing mercy, none of them listening, all of them hearing - God he was going insane - he begged and quivered, curled and cried and not even his pouring pleas were heard for more then himself.

He saw a laughter, felt a knife, felt the pain but the voice, oh the voice, it wasn't there - but everywhere all the same - and he coughed, red as blood, black as the dept of wells, and whispered, the thousand silent sounds ending in its word.

"G-god..."

"That's enough Kisame." The voice said, heavy feet, or were they the only ones he could hear? stepped closer, breathing down his naked form, cool fingers finally landing on his cheek, carefully petting down to his broken lips. "That's good, that's all right..." The neutral voice told him as he leaned into the touch, panting heavily and he knew it was God.

Someone said something but only the fingers of the body next to him mattered then, he didn't care, he couldn't _remember_ anyone else. "You've found peace. You've felt true pain." God him told and he knew it was true - now inside him there was no confusion, there was no frustration to understand himself and all around him - he felt without the pressure to understand what exactly for the first time in the short while he's had emotions.

The voice turned to those in the room, yet it never stopped caressing his cheek as it spoke in the distance, "Go get Itachi-san. We're making progress now." The God turned back to him and pressed his lips tenderly against his, once his minions left to do his bidding. "Remember this moment Sai." He requested after a fleeting press of lips. "Remember when you found Us and We shall never leave truly." And then the red God stood, turning divine grey eyes, imagine the time where he thought blue was the colour of the Gods! downwards one last time before he turned and in steady pace left the dark dungeon, knowing that others would gather up the mess he had made of the black-haired shinobi from Konoha.

--- Words from tired author:

PainSai? ó.Ò Will become ItaSai I think. Anyhow, tell me what you think! Inspiration song; Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel.

If you think its OOC or lame I blame the dream that made me write think of this and all the painkillers I'm on because I'm extremely ill.

Why do I always torture my favourite character like this? Poor, precious Sai...


	2. The introductions

**This story will contain violence, gore and rape. **  
**If you do not wish to read that I suggest finding another piece of fiction. **  
**I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this work. **

* * *

Blood was splashed on every wall, no longer in a gray stone but red and moving as the blood ran off or grew cold and stuck, a naked heap on the floor shivered as it lay in a fetus position, just as much of dry blood on white pale skin as the walls, muffled raven dark hair hid his eyes and just the sight of it was enough for his sharingan to activate in a flash before disappearing again. A chakra-disturbance in the region of the mouth awoke Itachi's morbidly inquisitive mind, despite the repulsive picture and folded in a neat way on the instrument-table next to various torture-devices lay a black head-protector with the familiar Konoha leaf engraved on it.

"What has happened to him?" He asked, tenderly stepping closer to see where the ninja's wounds actually were located.

"Leader decided to have a go with him." Kisame said behind him, mirth in his voice as Itachi leaned down and moved the hair from the others eyes. The only reaction he got was a pathetic moan and a very small jerk, the captured shinobi's eyes pressed tightly shut. That explained it.

"And why was I required here?" He figured that it couldn't be to torture their prisoner, considering what he had found. Kisame chuckled, obviously finding the situation humorous.

"He's not talking." He almost raised an eyebrow at this. "Leader broke him but I guess he got bored, so now it's your job." Itachi blinked down passively at the ninja, taking in all he could, trying to map out every secret of the body beneath him. Somehow he felt strange being so near this damaged body and he felt some kind of knot in his stomach.

He could guess the age by looking at the slenderness of the pale one, too slim to be fully an adult and too bulky and long to be still a child. A teen, seventeen or so, he didn't think any younger but older would be pushing it. With unexplained gentleness he grabbed a hold of the shinobi's chin and forced his mouth open, curious of what he had noticed with his sharingan before. He let his fingers drag over the others teeth and he felt face muscles twitch and realized that if the man had had any strength in him at the moment he would probably have been bitten by now. Disregarding this, Itachi forced his mouth open wider and saw a dark seal at the back of the tongue going down into his throat, reminding him of a sipper. He felt Kisame's eyes on his back and he tilted his head towards the other.

"His tongue is sealed." He said levelly. "He can't reveal anything."

"Oh... that explains it!" Said Kisame gleefully, apparently not caring whatsoever about this. Obviously none had expected the shinobi to have any information which they truly needed. "Well. What are we going to do then?" Kisame asked nonchalant as if the question had been no less innocent then a 'how was your day' or 'what'd you have for lunch'. Itachi decided that silence was the best approach for this.

Ignoring Kisame, Itachi was amazed over the very fact that the ninja were still alive, although in shock, but since only shinobi of great importance to their cities were sealed in such a way that suggested a high amount of valuable information, should it fall into enemy-hands, to not be revealed even under torture, perhaps he underestimated the prisoners strength. Kisame disturbed his musing with a chuckle that made even him uneasy and the shark-man snapped his fingers. "I guess that means you have to look after him then. Nothing else to do."

"What?" Itachi turned slowly, staring at his partner coldly. "Why?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

"He's from your country." Came the swift reply together with a sharp-toothed grin. "Leader does not wish him dead so he must be taken care of. And I sure as hell wont so that leaves you." Kisame grinned once again at Itachi's passive stare. "His name's Sai. Have fun." And with that the blue-skinned man left, leaving Itachi alone with the broken body on the floor.

For a moment all he did was stare, wondering if he really should take care of the ninja or just leave him there on the floor. He would have to speak with Leader-sama about it.

Unknowingly to him, his hand traced down from the others face to his shoulder and as it came to rest a shudder went through his body, shocking him and forcing him to look down carefully. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, blinking owlishly down at the dark hair. But the pale skin, so cold that it could compete with ice brought him out of his musing and at the touch of Itachi's hand the shinobi finally started to show real signs of life, actually moving away from the safe fetus position he was in and with surprising speed managed to wrap himself around Itachi's body, probably reflexively, his mind having no idea what his body was actually doing, just seeking the warmth and comfort of another body. Itachi's body.

Facing a situation he did not know how to properly respond to, Itachi lifted the light body, deciding that he would wait with his final decision and for now just make sure the prisoner did not die. Whatever Leaders plan for their guest was, the Uchiha was positively certain it did not involve leaving the shinobi in the cell with torture-devices that would be perfect weaponry in any skilled ninjas hands.

* * *

His feet did not stir the silence as they fell against the stone floor on his way to the higher levels of their lair, the only thing revealing their position the shallow breathing of the Konoha-ninja in his arms, cradled to his chest. As expected he ran into no-one, most of his fellow Akatsuki-members on missions and those there minding their own business, never truly meeting the other teams.

Discreetly Itachi looked down at the form in his arms, finding it fairly attractive for a male, the dried blood and the fresh liquid that was still oozing out of a deep gash in his abdomen somehow just heightening his appeal, narrow waist and soft breast replaced by stronger, slender muscles that gave a feline-appearance and Itachi pictured every movement from this man as perfect grace.

He reached his chambers, the door sliding open easily and for a moment he stood, trying to decide if he should dump the man on his clean bed or in the bathtub, realizing that the blood would transfer to his sheets and mattress, but in order to clean the wounds at the man's stomach the bed would be the more tactical choice. Almost sighing he crossed the room and placed the body in his bed. Finding what he needed to clean the cuts in the bathroom he set to work, going in a surgical fashion that could only be mustered by skilled shinobi and only out-ranked by medics.

A soft moan made Itachi aware that the man was conscious for the first time and his gaze was met with a dead stare from black eyes carrying no emotion whatsoever in them, making Itachi wonder what Leader had actually done to him. As the captured man slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings Itachi saw those cold eyes travel over the room searching for the best way of escape. Since there was no windows in his chamber the door quickly became the main focus in the ninjas mind. Calmly Itachi rose, turning his back towards the man and walked over to the door, locking it swiftly and taking the key with him as he went towards the bathroom. At the feel of an intense stare Itachi stopped with his hand on the doorknob towards the ninja, giving him a level stare of his own. Surprisingly, the prisoner showed no signs of fear at this, his black eyes the thing that got to Itachi the most.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked slowly, taking in all he could of the strangely feminine body. The man tilted his head to the side and pushed himself into sitting position, a grimace of pain on his face as black hair fell and shadowed his eyes. There was a moment of silence where the younger seemed to try and determine what would be the best approach to his current situation.

"Uchiha Itachi, missing-nin of S-rank." The answer was clinical, without any fear and Itachi took one step closer towards the other.

"And if you know all this, are you foolishly brave or just an idiot?" He demanded to know coldly.

"I do not fear without reason." Said the other as he contradicted his own words by creeping up higher on the bed away from Itachi. Itachi just looked at him for a moment.

"You should not move. I have yet to bandage your wounds, they could start bleeding." He said, looking down to said wounds and the reaction when the other realized he was naked was so peculiar that Itachi would have started laughing had not the calm small movement to grab a bedcover to hide pale skin made small tickles of blood to start running down the stomach again. Itachi observed the trail unpleased by its very presence and he turned his back against it, hoping that if he failed to see it somehow its existence should stop annoy him so. It did not so with a sigh Itachi glanced back at the young man who continued to observe him passively.

"You remind me of someone." Itachi told him after a moments consideration with narrowed eyes.

"Who, Sasuke?" Said the ninja unimpressed. "Yes, Naruto did comment on our similarity once. It seems as I could be taken for a brother of yours." His voice was cold, dead, fitting for a face so lifeless as this one. Itachi was slightly surprised, he had naught thought this man, Sai, was it Kisame said? to have known Sasuke. He looked older than his little brother, by a year at least and even though Itachi knew it was impossible he refused to even complete the sentence in his own head that the young man could be the one he looked exactly alike. No need to bring up old wounds, especially in front of an enemy.

"You know my little brother?" He asked instead, turning towards Sai whose face suddenly changed, a brief flash of an emotion across that stone-chilled face.

"Fleetingly, yes. I'm nothing like him." Itachi calmly raised an eyebrow, the only indication of his surprise at this. "I would never sell out my lands secrets for personal gain." Said Sai in a dark tone.

"I'm aware," Itachi said stepping closer, captivated by this man. Sai's hooded gaze guarded his every move. The blind trust he had previously displayed towards Itachi in the prison-cell as he had clung on to him stark naked seemed to slowly disappear and be replaced by suspicion. Which was good, a ninja shouldn't be so willing to trust a person that without difficulty could walk in and out from his cage but despite this did Sai's guard nothing but irk Itachi in ways he till that moment had never experienced. "You have a seal that prevents you from doing so." The shinobi's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his sealed tongue but other than that he showed no signs of wonder at Itachi's so... intimate knowledge.

"Even without it," Sai said, turning his face in defiance. Itachi could almost feel the growing difference in Sai getting greater, this man, practically a boy, was not the man he'd been only moments before at the stone floor of the lower levels, so either Leader-sama had failed somehow to truly break him, which Itachi greatly doubted if the amount of blood his boss had extracted from Sai was anything to go by, or this man was excellent at rebuilding his inner torn down walls at great speed which Itachi was sure he was witnessing right this very moment. Well, Konoha ninjas were nothing if not stubborn, just take that knuckle-headed Jinchuuriki and his own little brother for example. Still, the lads growing attitude could become a problem later on, should it continue. He would have to take action before it got out of his hands. "I would never betray my friends like that." Here Sai took a disdainful look over Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and smiled more disturbingly then Itachi had ever seen before. "Certainly not only so I could kill _you_." He ended sweetly, the very tone of his voice just dripping with sugar. Itachi was inwardly stunned over the amount of strange feeling that had surfaced in him during this half an hour. Suddenly he stood before of the other, the large black pools of Sai's eyes blinking in surprise as Itachi smirked besides himself and leaned down so his lips were inches away from Sai's neck. The body beneath him stilled, paralyzed in something akin to terror and Itachi found that this reaction pleased him. He let out a breath, moistening the pale skin under him before he spoke.

"Yes, you would." Itachi watched pleased as goose bumps appeared on the others neck and he inhaled the scent of Sai, wishing he could smell his fear. "An episode like the one before and you would tell us everything we asked of you, were it not for this seal." Itachi gently touched Sai's delicate mouth, noticing how its bow was crafted in a usually unseen manor of perfection in a male. Sai caught his whimper before it reached Itachi but the Uchiha was all-knowing and smiled pointedly as he drew back from that inviting neck to tell more. "And after that, should you have been able to escape you would have sought all the power you could gain only to get revenge or to make sure you were never put in such a position again." Sai's lips parted as he blinked up to his captor. "Given the right motivation people can do anything." Itachi allowed himself to smirk, finding the words a parody of something his sensei had told him once as a genin. Sai's eyes widened so little that Itachi would have missed it if he hadn't been studying the others face carefully and had been any other then who he was as Sai considered this and as they narrowed again Itachi knew Sai had understood what he meant.

"Suppose that makes me weak then?" Sai asked, devoided of emotion. Itachi turned away, back to what he should have been doing before starting this conversation with this Sai, starting a shower to clean his sticky body free of his blood and he shrugged.

"No. Just human. That's why Leader-sama is so efficient; humans can't stand too much pain before breaking." He left the bathroom door open just so that Sai could see him and refrain from doing something stupid. He figured that the threat of him constantly being able to see Sai as well would make the man more docile. "And, to get back to the subject, no, I wasn't thinking of Sasuke." A quick glance over his shoulder gave him the satisfaction to see a surprised expression cross Sai's face. Sai said no more but continued to observe his back, no doubt trying to come up with strategies to save himself. Knowing the perimeter Itachi knew that there was no way he would escape without help, no matter how strong a ninja he was and no-one would come, not only because their hideout was very secretive but also, if there was a rescue-party on the search, they probably had given up by now, Itachi wasn't aware really how long Sai had been in Leaders care but he knew that it would have taken rather long time for him to finish the torture and the Hokage had more important things for her anbu to do then to search for someone in the hands of the Akatsuki that could not even reveal anything to them if he wanted to. Itachi had a feeling Sai also had come to this conclusion, save the part where he would be unable to flee. "I doubt that anyone is coming for you." Itachi told him anyways, casually without the intention of being cruel, just sharing facts.

"Naruto will." Said Sai just as casually. Itachi smirked, thinking that he'd finally met an equal at passiveness.

"Will he now?" He just said, adjusting the warmth of the falling water. Sai didn't dignify him with a response. "Ain't he busy searching for my little brother?" Behind him he heard Sai move around slightly on the sheets. "Isn't that 'his way of a ninja'? To never go back on his word and to never give up?" Itachi said calmly. "No matter if the ones it concerns does naught wish to be brought back and has made his choice? Pretty sadistic isn't it?"

Sai fell silent and if he agreed or not Itachi didn't learn but he ignored the lack of response, not really caring either way what the younger man thought. "The water is warm." He said, looking over his shoulder, seeing Sai furrow his eyebrows and bite his lip. An electric shock went through him then and he stared longer then he had to, making Sai tilt his head as well. The beauty of the white porcelain skin, the dark raven hair and the black swirling eyes put him in a trance-like state and he moved without noticing, his feet almost not even touching the floor to stand in front of the man, studying everything about him, from the cheekbones to the chin, from the eyebrows to the eyelashes, extremely long, how was that? and onwards, filing away everything he saw in neat files in his mind. And then he lifted Sai, swung him over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom calmly. Sai gasped at the sudden movement, in either surprise or pain, possibly both, but his struggle was only half-hearted, probably being too tired to actually fight his best.

The covers fell to the floor but no attention was paid to it as they entered the bathroom, and the naked state Sai was left Itachi feeling... giddy. He entered the room mutely, Sai's slightly raised puffs of air seemed so loud to him at that time and after a moments consideration Itachi put the boy down on the floor and immediately the boy's legs gave way, making him fall to the floor in a heap.

Sai groaned and carefully pushed himself up into sitting position, bringing him unintentionally close to Itachi's hip. The boy blinked his black pools for eyes in confusion as Itachi copied him and blinked down before shrugging and slowly shredding his clothes. Sai spoke nothing, just looked up at him as he let his cloak fall and started slipping out of his shirt. After a moment he decided to get out of the net-shirt under as well and wearing only his trousers he leaned down and picked Sai up again, stepping into the shower with him. Sai hissed as the water fell over him and pressed his eyes shut, a throated moan ripping from his mouth and his nails dug into Itachi's bare arms.

Somewhat fascinated Itachi observed him, letting him use his body as a claw-board as the boy tried to control his breathing and adjust to the burning pain the water bought. He as indeed remarkable at that moment, his black hair wet and lying at his face, a slight hint of pink over his white cheeks due to the pain and his full lips slightly parted. Edible, went through his mind.

Sai's head lolled to the side to rest against his chest, the boy whining slightly in pain, his eyes closing and if it was the water playing tricks on Itachi or not, he felt his skin tingling at the sensation. Itachi stepped further into the water beam, soaking him thoroughly. His breathing grew slightly heavier at each new face Sai made and his hand _shook_ when he reached for the soap and started to wash the prisoner's skin.

Again the boy hissed and started squirming to get away, digging his nails into Itachi's muscles, making the older male close his eyes in an irritated bliss. Why was he affected by the shinobi's touch like this? He took a tighter hold on the boy and his resolve fell.  
A pained whimper escaped Sai as he pushed the boy against the wall, the water only falling over him now, leaving Sai out in the cold air. Sai opened his eyes confused and lidded with pain, giving him a _look_ that shook through Itachi through and through.

He smashed their lips together, trapping Sai's sounds and silencing them by forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Sai shook his head but it made nothing against Itachi's brute force. He had to have him, he craved him like nothing before and he let Sai's legs drop, hearing how they hit the wall and immediately he pressed closer to make sure he wouldn't get away. Arching his back, he was able to rid him of his pants, pushing the wet clothing down with some trouble, still kissing the other. Sai struggled and managed to get his hand up, slapping Itachi since his body simply were too drained for anything else. Itachi got hard in an instant close to the fighting youth and ignoring the slap he hoisted Sai up, forcing his legs around his own waist. It was a passion he couldn't silence any other way and he kissed the boy without any actual thought entering his head. Sai tried to push him off meekly and Itachi pushed himself closer not caring of his struggle. Eagerly he started to move his hand down the boy's body, feeling his slender muscles shift right under his skin and under his palm's ministrations. Slowly he came to the buttocks, squeezing one and rubbing his manhood against the boy and he probed around his entrance as he waited for something, a reaction, anything, a small gasp from the boy, a stir that started to rise the lads own erection but Sai gave him nothing, his body feeling like dead-weight to hold up and his tongue and lips unresponsive. Getting irritated by this Itachi shoved in his finger to the knuckle, both his lust and his aggravation forcing him to give up his original plan of stretching him well enough and he would have liked a cry at this, an indication that the raven-haired felt him but Sai only whimpered ever so lowly into his mouth and Itachi pulled away, looking at his face.

Sai's eyes were half closed and his lips were parted deliciously but there lay a mask over him that no matter the probing Itachi did he couldn't rid and he pulled out his finger, snarling and angry at the ninja. His eyes bled red and he forced Sai down on his shaft without any more preparation. Sai's head turned to the sky and he bit his teeth together and Itachi moaned and let his fall to rest at the boy's shoulder. He was so incredibly tight it was marvellous dwelling his cock inside of him and for a moment he saw stars in front of his eyes as bright as supernova's – and then he started to move, having already wasting enough time. A moan ripped his throat and he nibbled at Sai's skin, by now having completely forgotten his previous annoyment at the boy. The speed was fast, just right and eventually Sai couldn't hold back the little mewling sounds of pain and since the first one they drove Itachi to thrust harder, change angle, do everything in his power to get another one.

The water fell on, the running sound of it mixing perfectly with the echoes of skin slapping against skin and Itachi's repeated moaning. He couldn't get the satisfaction of stroking the boy's hard shaft and he craved it, which is why he kept tugging it to get it hard but all in vain. The boy convulsed and he exploded, sinking his teeth deep into the boy's shoulder and gripping the boy's penis hard. He knew he'd get another chance to feel it hard.

Next time he'd take his time, his hunger satiated for now as he had fucked the boy to start bleeding again, both from the old wounds as well as a new. He slipped out of him, Sai wincing at the action and he pulled him into the beam of water once again. The boy hissed but Itachi felt it unnecessary to use the soap again and only let the water run by him before stepping out with him. Sai's legs had slipped off Itachi's hip somewhere along the line and Itachi was now left to drag around with a doll-like body, making him frown ever so slightly before he swung the boy up into his arms bride-style again and he pulled out a towel the best that he could, at least making sure it was lying over Sai as he walked out in the bedroom again. Stepping over to the bed he lay the pale boy down and dried his front, getting no contact what so ever with Sai, either verbally or just eye contact. Silently he started to clean the wounds and finally bandage them. Whatever Sai was doing seemed like nothing, or possibly, remotely, like praying.

Such nonsense, as if shinobi's believed in God.

* * *

**Reviews do make things go faster.**  
**Your thought's may keep this story alive. **  
**And it will contain more violence and rapes, **

**Yours truly, Qayin. **


	3. The night

**This story contains violence, gore and rape. **  
**If you do not wish to read that I suggest finding another piece of fiction. **  
**I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this work.**

* * *

Itachi woke with a jolt. The room was silent and dark. For a moment he couldn't recall why he was lying on the cold floor, but then he remembered Sai occupying his bed. Out of chivalry he had let the boy have the bed alone and had made due here, using his cloak as a pillow. His muscles groaned as he moved and he made a face at the darkness. From the low angle his room seemed quite different. Shadows within the shadows caused every form to warp into undistinguished forms. His room was also undoubtedly, empty.

Itachi hissed and got up, glaring at the bed for its betrayal and then he was out the door, wondering how Sai had managed to get out without his senses picking up on his movements. He was better than Itachi has thought. Quickly he assessed the situation, choosing to walk to the left, deciding it was the most probable way Sai had taken. A low but steady hill upwards suggested a way out. He searched for fifteen minutes before coming to terms with that he was wrong. Frustration coursed through him and he slammed his fist into the wall. That the shinobi had escaped his abilities was a blow to his pride but what almost felt like it choked him was the overwhelming feeling of loss that left him dizzy. How dared Sai leave him!

He spun around and stalked back to his point of origin, this time with his sharingan activated, seeing the faint trail of chakra going the other way. How had he not thought of this before? He followed it, thinking of how he was going to punish the other shinobi for his side-step when he caught him. Letting him escape was not an option. Itachi was furious and he would even kill Leader-sama if the man tried to stop him.

Soon he could see red blood on the floor and he knew the wounds had opened up again. Good, he thought, kicking a door open and revealing Sai covering in a cupboard. His chakra sparked as he knew he was caught and Itachi stalked over, prying the door open as he glared at the boy, his eyes blazing.

Sai looked even worse than before; his skin had taken a sickly grey colour and his hair laid plastered against his forehead. His eyes looked dulled. Itachi grabbed his arm and jerked him up – his skin was feverously hot. His wounds bleed heavily though the bandage.

"What are you thinking?" he snarled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sai shrugged away from his shout, blinking frightened at him. Then a shot of defiance crossed his face and he pressed his other arm to his chest, as it protecting it from him. Itachi looked down and narrowed his eyes. There against Sai's chest the black headband from the dungeon was pressed against him. The konoha-symbol facing his heart.

Itachi let go of him as if he was burnt, then he slapped him as hard as he could over the face. Sai was knocked to the floor by the punch and Itachi kicked him in the abdomen, right against the wounds. Sai cried out and tried crawling away but Itachi forced him to his back and sat down over him, slapping him until he stopped moving. Sai's breathing was loud, strained and the boy blinked, by some miracle still awake and Itachi straddled his thighs instead, tearing the bandage away to see the damage.

The wound was opened again and Itachi stuck his finger into it, probing to find what was inside. His fingers grew slick from the blood, Sai whimpered painfully. Meeting no real resistance he pulled his finger back and met Sai's eyes. He untied his pants and those orbs widened with fear. Itachi stroked himself hard, feeling how the blood coaxed his manhood into becoming sticky. He liked how it felt. Not breaking eye contact he shifted to lie over him. Sai whimpered but had yet to get the idea.

Then, Itachi pushed into the wound and Sai howled trashing around before growing very still. Itachi slapped his cheek, waking him up again as he thrust harshly, not sure what to think about this new sensation. Sai cried and seemed to grow paler by the second and Itachi pulled out, not wanting his pet to die. Blood gushed out and his own pale shin was red by the manhood. Itachi watched it fascinated before going up and pushing it into Sai's mouth, forcing him to taste his excitement as well as his own blood. Sai gagged and Itachi came, shooting his seed deep into his throat.

Sai coughed and quivered before passing out, the massive blood loss becoming too much. Itachi redressed calmly and hoisted his naked pet up bridal-style again, carrying him with purpose to the infirmary. Sai's punishment had just started.

* * *

Sai woke to a throbbing pain. He cracked his eyes open faintly at the ceiling. It looked like the seal of his tomb. His body felt slow, as he had to force his way through thick mud and it took him an hours trying just to move a finger. Then he fell asleep again.

* * *

Itachi was annoyed. He stalked the path up and down from Sai's hospital bed to the door, then back, every now and then glaring at his pet taking all the time in the world to rest. An iv-drop hang from a railing, by it hanged several bags of blood just waiting for their turn to go into the boy.

Itachi didn't like the medical men of the lair, but he knew they must be very talented since they got picked out by Leader-sama himself. That didn't mean he had to trust them. He has witnessed them giving Sai a couple of syringes and how he was starting to suspect that they were keeping the boy asleep on purpose. Perhaps some visions from his sharingan could put them in another mood.

"Itachi-san." Itachi spun around, glaring passionately at Leader-sama came in. Speak of the Devil, he thought. "How is the patient?"

"Recovering." Itachi turned back to stare at Sai, growing more passive as he spoke.

"Good." Leader said, coming up to stand by his side. Itachi's gut flipped at having Leader so close to his Sai. "I have plans for this one, Itachi-san." Leader glanced dangerously his way. "You killing it is not suitable." Itachi grit his teeth.

"What _kind_ of plans?" he hissed, trying to contain some of that anger from reaching the other Akatsuki's ears.

"Plans that doesn't require your knowledge." Leader looked back to Sai. "You are simply it's keeper for the time being." A stab went through his heart and settled by his stomach.

"I see." he answered, staring at Sai. "I understand now."

"Good," Leader nodded and turned, leaving as silently as he came. Itachi stared at Sai as he slowly crossed his arms.

"I understand now that I must kill you, Leader-sama." When the time came, he would be sure to have a plan. No one was going to take Sai away. At that moment, Sai finally woke.

"Naruto..?" He mumbled, fuelling Itachi's anger to flames again.

"No," he said dangerously and stepped up to the edge of the bed. "Itachi." Sai couldn't contain his whimper before he opened passive eyes to watch him.

"Where's my headband?" Itachi crocked his head and watched him, keeping his arms neatly folded over his chest.

"I threw it into the stove. I'm sure you will be pleased to hear that your headband is now helping us to keep temperature this far below ground." Sai stared at him, didn't react.

"You're a horrible liar." he just said and turned his face away from him. Itachi knew for a fact that he was an excellent liar. He grabbed the other's chin and made him look at him.

"You will do what I tell you to do, exactly when I say it, do you understand me?" Sai seemed to consider spitting in his face. Itachi squeezed tightly. "I'll be everything you think about, the only one who matters. You belong to me now." He let go. "It will do you good to realize that." Sai swallowed thickly and shifted ever so slightly away from him.

"I belong to Konoha." Itachi stared at him passively.

"Not anymore."

* * *

**Reviews please. More chapters ahead.****  
I need to send thanks to Lamila, my muse and better half as well as all of you who leave reviews begging me to continue.  
It is a honour. **

**Yours truly, Qayin.**


	4. The growing of an obsession

**This story contains violence, gore and rape. **  
**If you do not wish to read that I suggest finding another piece of fiction. **  
**I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this work. **

* * *

Itachi guarded Sai as a hawk the following days. No one came near him after he had pulled the IV- and blood-bags out and taken the boy to his room. A doctor had tried to object, but he ended up with a kunai in his eye and the others allowed him to pass with the boy. Sai was mostly passed out and his fever kept harassing his body. He was burning to the touch and his skin was sticky. Itachi was forced to play nurse to the boy hours at an end, and he slept on the floor, letting Sai occupy the bed yet again. On the few occasions Sai woke his eyes were glazed and he addressed the pillow by him more than he talked to Itachi; it was like he couldn't even see him.

"Who's Shin?" Itachi murmured one night as the other shinobi coughed painfully, wheezing like a drowning man. Sai never answered as blood came up and splashed over the white fabric. Itachi winced, worrying for his pet's health and feeling a slight sense of... guilt. Sai calmed slowly and swallowed, floating into his fever once again. Itachi gently stroked through his hair and whispered words that were meant to calm his spirits. A week seemed to pass, agonizingly slow until eventually Sai opened his eyes and looked at the room clearly again. Itachi has just stepped out of the shower and were wrapping a towel around himself as he saw the dark orbs observe him. After a moments consideration he let the towel drop to the floor instead and stepped into the room stark naked, pleased at seeing Sai clear again. "Welcome back," he said and folded his clothes neatly in a pile. "I've missed you."

"I didn't know I was gone. Had I, I would have enjoyed it more." Sai watched him cautiously and ever so slowly sat up, wincing in pain. Itachi smiled and went over. Immediately Sai snapped to the other side of the bed, looking away from him like an animal might do to avoid confrontation. Itachi found this behaviour curious.

"How did this happen?" he asked and stroked over Sai's mouth, feeling plump lips beneath his fingertips. He sat down slowly when he decided that if Sai was going to bite his finger he would have done so by then. Sai ignored him. "Who's Shin?" Sai turned his face and regarded him coldly, face set.

"Don't speak about him." Itachi shifted closer.

"Why not?" Sai put his nose in the air.

"His name shouldn't be uttered by dickless pricks like you." If Sai hadn't stuttered as he spoke Itachi would have hit him. Instead he smirked and breathed into his ear.

"Tell me." His presence seemed to send something crawling under the other shinobi's skin and Itachi stroked down his throat, grabbed it gently and started squeezing until Sai couldn't breathe anymore. "Who is he?"

"My brother!" Sai struggled against him weakly and Itachi let go, watching the boy drop to the bed and wheeze for oxygen.

"If you lie to me again I will crush your windpipe, do I make myself clear?" asked Itachi and rose an eyebrow. Sai nodded meekly. "Tell me everything you can about yourself." Sai avoided his eyes again and licked his lips.

"Root-division, code SAI, mission; guard and evaluate threat of Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi frowned.

"Code? What's your real name?" Sai bit his lip.

"Sai." Itachi grabbed his throat again, threat clear in eyes. "Don't know." Sai swallowed.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Itachi snapped, tightening his grip.

"Don't. Know." Sai hissed painfully and Itachi let go again, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Root, what is that?" he asked, staring into Sai's eyes for answers.

"Danzo's utopia." Itachi felt himself grow cold and he stood up again as if Sai had burnt him.

"You're in Danzo's division?" Sai nodded warily. Itachi rarely thought of Danzo, but when he did something in his gut flared up and tried to consume him. He felt his heart beat loudly in his ears as he stared Sai down, stomach clenching and head swooning, feeling as if it was the first time he ever truly _saw_ Sai. "What does Leader want with you?" Sai looked up at him and frowned.

"It's _your_ leader, how should I know?"

"The Jinchuuriki, how do you assess him?"

"I am his team-mate." Sai frowned and thought for a second. "More importantly," said the man and bit his lip. "I am his... friend." Itachi turned away from him, feeling the unease squash his heart violently. Leader wanted the Jinchuuriki and Sai could draw Uzumaki's attention towards them, upset his balance if the shinobi proved disloyal. The ninja would take such a betrayal like a massive blow to his soul, but how could he be sure that was all Leader wanted with Sai? Danzo had connections in the old days, Itachi had no reason to believe that that had changed during the years and Sai could be a key in. Should the Akatsuki help one side to tip the power struggle between the old man and the current Hokage the outcome could very well be Danzo with his face on the hokage-mountain. He would be the most influential man in the entire country; and Sai could be the puppet keeping tabs on Danzo's activities to make sure he didn't forget his debt. The possibilities felt endless, yet all led to Sai being taken away from him.

"How are your injuries?" Itachi felt as in a daze. Sai didn't dignify him with a response and when Itachi turned back to him he saw that the brunette had crept up in one corner and for some reason fallen asleep like that. Annoyed Itachi thought to grab his ankle and jerk him down properly over the bed, startling him awake but slowly he thought better of it. You never gain the trust from a caged animal with brutality alone. Itachi took him softly and slid him back under the covers, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek as he did. The overwhelming feeling felt so surreal that Itachi had to lie down before passing out.

* * *

Sai was walking in a mist. Under his feet his shoes crushed the frozen grass. He couldn't remember where he was going but he knew he was walking away from ragged breathes and the smell of sake. He felt it lingering on his clothes and seep into his skin by the pores. Unsure about how it started tears rolled from his cheeks and he could taste them mix with the taste of snot as they stopped by his lips. He raised a hand confused and wiped it away, staring at his hand through the mist. He felt cold, as if dressed with too little clothes but everything looked ordinary as he looked down on himself.

Suddenly he found himself by huge gates but Sai was slim and small enough to squeeze through the bars. He started running and ran until he stumbled on some treacherous rocks hiding in the mist. Trying to collect himself again, now with a searing pain on his scrubbed knees he heard two voices.

"I am very keen on observing your heritage, as I've mentioned my lordship, and since you are in a rather tight spot..."

"And as I have said before to you, the situation is dealt with." Sai recognized the voice of the second man but he couldn't place it. "The boy is halfway to Suna by now – soon he'll be out of our lives for good."

"I understand, but I wish you could call back your man and hand him over to me, I would greatly benefit from him and simply handing him over to a Suna orphanage isn't going to assist anyone."

"I don't care, he's their problem now."

"And should they discover his abilities, they'll send him right back home to you."

"Damnit man, I've told you, I don't want that thing in my town! I don't want him near my family!" Sai wasn't unaccustomed to this kind of behaviour, shouting voices seemed to lull him to sleep every night so he didn't raise an eyebrow at their argument.

"Yet you are careless in discarding him, you are blinded with hatred and rush into things – you rather throw your dirty secret to the winds, not considering what might pick him up and carry him back to haunt you – rather than handing him over to me, to control." The man speaking scared Sai and he didn't like him, scared that he'd notice him and take him back to the alcohol. "I have methods, well-tried ways. He would be kept out of your life permanent."

"He is not here." All of a sudden a lamp emerged and it appeared Sai was lying by a house, the men only a few feet away and a door open to reveal a womsm in the doorway. Behind her stood a small child, hardly able to stand on his own and having no idea about what the grownups were saying.

"Who's not here?" the woman asked, looking between them worried. Unfortunately the men were busy staring at Sai lying sprawled over the ground. Sai blinked back at them.

"How did you get here you menace?" the second man screamed while the first one started smiling in a way Sai didn't like.

"I..." Sai stuttered and stood up.

"Perhaps now I could..?" the nasty man said and the other, shouting one nodded, his face as red as a tomato.

"Take him out of my sight!"

"No!" screamed the woman and ran out, no shoes on her feet. "No, my baby!" The angry man smacked her over her cheek so she fell to the ground and the nasty man purposely strode over and grabbed Sai by the arm, grinning from ear to ear.

"Silence!" screamed the man to the woman.

"You bastard!" screamed the woman to the man. The boy in the doorway stared between his parents and Sai and the nasty man started pulling him away from the fight. "You are not taking my son!" the woman screamed after them but the mist quickly dissolved them and the nasty man's grip was hard around his arm.

"I have a feeling you are going to prove most useful to me." said the man and plunged him into the darkness.

* * *

Sai woke as from a nightmare and blinked into the ceiling. Itachi boiled eggs for breakfast and started at him numbly as they cooked. The silence seemed to suffocate them, every movement was sluggish. Sai sat up hesitantly and looked around until he met Itachi's eyes.

"You cry in your sleep." Itachi said after a while, feeling empty in his chest. Sai blinked surprised. The water boiled away before they spoke again and Itachi threw the eggs, not so hungry in the first place. Sai eyed them longingly, his stomach growling loudly.

Itachi walked over to the bed, looking down on him for a while. Sai stared back passively until his skin started crawling and he shifted away from him. Itachi sat down on the bed, straddled his thighs. Sai's eyes widened and he desperately tried to get away but firmly Itachi pushed him down over the mattress and kissed him, feeling him squirm under him with newfound fight. Itachi was older however, taller and stronger and he had no problem pinning the boy under him as he ravished his mouth. Then Sai got a hand loose and slammed it into his neck, knocking the air out of him. Itachi feel down over the boy and Sai heaved him away and let him fall to the floor. Sai was up in a second and off to Itachi's cloak, pulling out a kunai and expertly gripping it as a defensive weapon. Itachi got up after him, eying the boy and then the knife in his hand.

"Let go." he ordered like the master to a dog. Sai glared at him.

"No." Itachi snorted annoyed.

"This is a maze Sai. You'll never find your way out."

"I will find a way." Itachi rolled his eyes and cautiously came closer to him.

"Stubborn aren't you?"

"I don't know." said Sai, taking a step away from him, cornering himself against the wall. "Let me go." Itachi shook his head.

"And where would you go?" he asked, coming closer still. "There is no place on earth the Akatsuki can't reach." Itachi wasn't sure where his truths stopped and his lies began but he didn't care, couldn't care. "I will always find you." He grabbed Sai's wrist in the blink of an eye, they had a struggle and Itachi got the best out of him. "You're weak." he said, throwing the other to the floor. Sai glared defiantly at him. "You're pathetic." Itachi swirled the kunai he took from Sai around thoughtfully, considering what to do. Sai crawled away over the floor, never turning his back against him.

"Not as pathetic as _you_." he whispered, his teeth grinding frantically against each other. "Worthless piece of traitor-scum." Itachi snorted and came closer, watching him easily.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." Itachi hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry that I did." Sai glared at him blankly. Itachi shook his head. "This really isn't like me. I'm never this physical." They both fell silent, Sai sitting on the floor and Itachi standing naked in the middle of the room, only the swishing of the kunai piercing the air. The cold was getting to him, but Itachi couldn't move. Feelings like he would lose if he made the first move he stood against the shivers and his goose bumps, watching Sai watch him.

"It's not your fault," Sai eventually said and Itachi crooked a delicate eyebrow. "You can't expect much more personality from someone with such a small penis."

"By the way you focus on my penis I would say it has left quite an impression on you." Itachi answered calmly without any emotion. Sai blinked for a second, wrinkling his nose and betraying feelings of disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself." The corner of Itachi's mouth twitched lightly and he strode over slowly.

"Only you do this to me." he said and carefully reached out and stroked through the soft black hair. "Your presence..." Sai flinched away from him, and Itachi felt a pang through his heart. "I can't understand it either..." he mumbled, gripping harder and pulling Sai flush against his leg.

"I will bite you if –" Sai said with a hiccup; and Itachi knocked him over again.

"You must learn when to speak." Itachi said, staring in to those surprised pools. "You must behave pet."

"I'm no pet." Sai pitched in but Itachi ignored him and grabbed his hair again, jerking him up.

"I'm going to tell you the rules we have; and if you disobey them I will have to punish you." They stared into each other's eyes. "_Any way I see fit_." Itachi added slowly, putting extra weight on the words. Sai swallowed and opened his mouth to say something. "Ah aha!" Itachi warned, tilting his head. "You don't speak without my permission. Nod if you understand." Sai nodded after a second. "Good." Itachi petted his cheek. "If you want something you tap against something, like this," Itachi tapped his knuckles gently against the bed twice, creating a soft sound in the room. "To get my attention, then I will let you speak, if I'm not busy." They stared at each other for a moment. "Nod if you understand." Sai nodded again. "Good." Itachi let go and grabbed a pair of trousers, putting them on under Sai's watchful eyes. "You look beautiful." Sai frowned faintly with his head crooked to the left. Itachi nodded. "I think that will be your spot. On the floor by my feet." Sai thought for a second before he raised his hand and hesitantly knocked against the bed. The vision sent a shiver through Itachi's whole body. "Yes?"

"Where is my headband?" Itachi glared and slapped his cheek.

"No stupid questions!" he snapped.

"Is that another rule?" asked Sai and blinked up at Itachi's annoyed face.

"It is." he decided, crossing his arms and stared Sai down, waiting to see if he'd defy him.

"And how will I be punished should I ask stupid questions?" Itachi frowned.

"Perhaps I will make a repeat of what happened in the shower." Sai flinched and grew silent. Itachi thought for a second before he crossed his arms, realizing he was still holding the kunai as it cut into his arm shallowly. "Get up." he ordered, watching as Sai struggled up painfully. "Turn around." Sai glanced at him and turned; body rigid and unwilling. Itachi stepped up to behind him and took a hold of his neck gently. "Hands on the bed." Itachi saw pleased how his will went through and he placed his other hand at the small of Sai's back, letting the other shinobi feel the blade rest against his spine. Needless to say, Sai was very tense. Itachi liked the feeling as he carefully started rubbing his length against Sai's hip. He carried on for a while, getting hard due to Sai's carefully small, concerned movements. "I could hurt you, but I won't." He moved his hand into Sai's hair, massaged his scalp with clever fingers. "That deserves some kind of thank you, doesn't it?" Sai swallowed heavily.

"What do you want?" he asked lowly, as if the words hurt his throat coming out.

"Touch me." Easing up on his hold Itachi let Sai stand up again, turning him to face him. Sai had to tilt his head up to see his eyes and the moment felt almost perfect. Carefully cold fingers wrapped around him and he closed his eyes, moaning as Sai started pumping him. "Harder." Sai complied, turning his face away from Itachi and closing his eyes. When Itachi noticed this he forced the other's head back with a hold of his chin. "You will watch me. Always." He felt Sai's teeth grind together but Sai met his eyes before he peaked down on the task his hand was up to. Itachi grinned lightly and moaned. "That's good…" he mumbled and came as Sai did a curious thing with his fingers, dragging his thumb over Itachi's slit. His body tingled pleasantly as he let go of Sai and sat down in the bed. "Go take a shower." Sai tense muscles flexed as he stared at Itachi. Itachi ignored it. "You've been smelling for a while." Hesitantly Sai took a step away from the bed, sparing a glance at the door before he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him securely.

It would take several hours before Sai stepped out again.

* * *

**I am extremely curious as to what you think, review, please.  
More chapters ahead. (Is it only me or do the fandom need more stories about Sai?)  
**

**Yours truly, Qayin. **


	5. The wheel spinning out of control

**This story will contain violence, gore and rape. **  
**If you do not wish to read that I suggest finding another piece of fiction. **  
**I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this work.**

* * *

Sakura ran behind of Naruto, checking the right-side doors while her teammate opened the left ones. At every empty, unfurnished room her heart sank until it felt like a crushing weight in her stomach that slowed her down further and would soon root her to the floor and turn her into stone.

The compound was monstrous and confusing like a maze. They had been running for an hour, had met no one and seen nothing. It felt like she was a small child running in circles, crying for her mother. Only the sight of Naruto's back and relentless search kept her going. Her teammate was not ready to give up and neither was she. The nagging vision of Sai's body lying cooling in one of the Akatsuki's dungeons was pushed back to the shadows of her mind, where they belonged. 'It's not real,' she thought and quicken the pace. Sai was alive. Anything else was not acceptable.

Naruto haltered suddenly, holding up a fist and stopping her in her tracks. He was listening intently to something. She heard it too, now when she listened; silent footsteps coming towards them. She looked around them and pushed open a door, feeling Naruto follow her like a silent ghost and the closed the door, praying that whoever was out there had not noticed them. She caught herself holding her breath. The steps passed and they started breathing again. Naruto looked to her, she nodded. He opened the door, looked about and then where off. They were close now. She could feel it in the air, a spark of hope igniting her heavy heart. Where there was one man, there were bound to be more. She got to a door and turned the knob.

It was locked. Naruto stopped, met her eyes yet again. Between the two it took a second and then the door swung open, revealing a Spartan living quarter with a kitchenette, a small bed and a futon on the floor. On the bed Sai slept with one wrist over his head, hooked to a chain attached to the bed. Naruto searched the connected bathroom while Sakura ran over and checked his vitals.

Sai looked worse than she had ever seen him before. He seemed paler than ever and his cheeks were hollow. For a moment he reminded her of a rare bird, loosing feathers and fading away in captivity. Sadness filled her, but she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing he lacked any visible wounds. Naruto came out as Sakura gently touched the sleeping shinobi, startling him awake.

Sai blinked dark eyes blindly at them for a crucial moment, then they widened in recognition and she was surprised to see so much relief and emotion fill her otherwise so stoic teammate. Naruto grinned reassuringly to him over her shoulder and started working on the chain keeping him stuck.

"How," Sai asked and she hushed him, placing a finger on her own lips to signal silence. The brunette shut his mouth and they helped him stand as soon as they could.

Sai was naked and a quick scan of the room told them there was no trace of his clothes. Naruto handed over his orange jacket and Sai put it on most gratefully. Getting out seemed to be easier than getting in, even if Sai couldn't keep the same pace as they usually kept and they met up with Kakashi once they dared radio their success.  
A sense of pride filled Sakura in a way she had never felt when they finally brought Sai back to where he belonged.

* * *

Itachi's day had begun so well.

An hour or so he had spent with Sai, staring at the man as he slept. When the raven woke he had let him shower, keeping the curtain drawn to see his body. Self-consciously Sai turned away from him, giving him a good look of his arse until Itachi couldn't take it anymore and joined. Sai was easy to push against a wall. For a while Sai had behaved very well, following Itachi's instructions and will. They could go on and not speak for days and Itachi was comfortable in the silence that filled their lives. But subtle glances towards the door or his weapons betrayed him; Itachi knew Sai was just biding his time. At first it had angered him, but he kept calm, feeling ashamed for his rash behaviour earlier. He was Uchiha Itachi, the man who never lost his temper, the ingenious ninja who never acted recklessly and it was time for him to remember that.

Still, it would be a shame to not enjoy Sai's submission while it lasted, as long as he did not disgrace himself. He stroked the man and smirked faintly as his length hardened in his hand. He had Sai trembling, panting and leaking pre-come before he took him, slowly dragging out the bliss of the man's tight heat for as long as he could stand. He pumped into him while dragging his hand up and down Sai's dick, coming inside him at the sound of one of Sai's moans. Sai didn't finish; and Itachi didn't try to make him. He just pulled out and splashed himself off before he stepped out again and sat down on the toilet to watch Sai continue. Not even as he caught sight of Sai's silent tears his mood dampened.

Then he got a summoning and everything changed. Unwillingly he had abandoned his pet to meet Leader, not before he chained the boy to his bed though. He walked as slowly as he could, feeling slight satisfaction in keeping Leader wait as long as possible. His flat sandals made it echo down the pathways and grow louder like a tsunami flushed through them.

By the door he knocked; and waited patiently for it to be answered. To his surprise Kisame opened the door and grinned down at him.

"What took you so long?" he asked while Itachi stepped past him into the room. Leader's office was as vast as his own room, no priced possessions to be seen as far as your eye reached. The desk was rough and worn, the chairs hard and uncomfortable. Only if Itachi really looked he could detect how all the objects orbited around one particular chair with a soft cushion and Leader's partner, the blue-haired woman Konan. Sentiments are a dangerous thing for a shinobi. Especially bonds between friends.

"You have a new mission." Leader held out a scroll to him. "Sunagakure have sent out a warrant for a genjutsu-user, dead or alive." Itachi took it, took a look at the picture and the name.

"Have never heard of her," he said and closed it.

"It is of absolute importance that Sunagakure's executioners do not reach her before we do." Leader watched him impassively.

"You're sending us on an assassination-mission?" Itachi crooked a delicate eyebrow and handed the scroll back to the red-head.

"On the contrary," reassured the man. "It is crucial that she is brought here, without any harm to her mind."

"I don't do recruits." Kisame said and shrugged, baring his sharp teeth in a piercing grin. "Send someone else." Itachi agreed. He was not an employer. If Leader wanted another waste of Suna-scum he could get it himself.

"You will do as we tell you." Leader turned his head and stared at Kisame until the man stepped down, now grinning without any mirth. "You depart now."

Itachi thought of Sai, his gut riling up. He could not leave now, not without telling him he was going – not without fool proofing ever inch of his room to leave no chance of escape.

"What of Sai?" he asked, proud of the emotionless tone he still produced.

"We will care for the prisoner." Konan swore from her seat, sitting as still and silent like a doll otherwise.

"You may go." Leader gave a dismissive gesture and Itachi could only nod and leave to do his bidding.

The rain was pouring down when they returned, sending Itachi into the foulest mood he had been in for a decade. The girl, for she was no more than ten at the most, had been subdued with Itachi's Sharingan and Kisame carried her on one shoulder. There was already a sense of foreboding growing in Itachi's mind when they stepped into Leader's office. Kisame dropped the lass on the floor, gentler than he had ever been. Itachi heard one of her arms break from the fall. Leader rose from his seat and nodded his consent.

"Well done," he complemented and called for one of his nurses to inspect her.

"Something has happened." Itachi stated, staring harshly at the ninja. "What is it?" Leader regarded him dispassionately and smiled, if you could call it a smile, in the same way.

"Nothing that isn't according to plan."

Itachi turned and bolted through the door.

* * *

The hidden leaf village was a rotting place. It was infested with liars and thieves and vermin. It's glittering facade was only for appearance. It had risen as one of the greater villages in their world; and it had collapsed like a house of cards under the weight of its ambitions. Getting inside was ridiculously easy under the cover of dark.

As easily as it was to find Sai's chakra-trace the thieves might as well have flattened a path and painted him a sign. He was surprised to find him asleep on a sofa in the Hokage-office but wasted no time and stuck the throats of all the anbu guarding the floor before he entered. It was a childsgame. Sai slept tiredly in a pair of too large trousers and an orange jacket that caused Itachi's blood to boil. It looked like he had fallen asleep from exhaustion and the thieves had just let him remain where be dropped.

"I take care of you," he growled, and stepped closer, seeing Sai's eyelids flutter before he opened onyx eyes. The pang of fear sent Itachi into a snarl. "And this is how you pay me back?" Then he was within reach and he grabbed Sai by the shoulders and threw the man over the floor, making him slide over it until he crashed into the Hokage's desk. "My enemy shows up and you..." Sai groaned but tried to get up, supporting himself against the desk. For some reason he grabbed a ink-brush before he was even on his feet. Itachi stepped over him and grabbed a fistful of silk black hair, selecting the place where he knew it would hurt the other the most and pulled his head back. "You just go with him without even so much as a fight!" Itachi screamed, feeling Sai's entire body shake. The man hardly made a noise as he licked bloodied lips. He must have bit his tongue when he crashed to the floor. Itachi's eyes narrowed. "This city matters so much to you?" He snarled, tugging his hair harder and forcing Sai's back to arch in a beautifully erotic way. Sai's eyes were fogging up because of the pressure and his lower lip wobbled. Without waiting for an answer Itachi jerked his head back again, the man following like a rag doll at the hands of an ignorant child. "So be it. I'll level it to the ground." Itachi wouldn't care if it got levelled to the ground; its filthy inhabitants were too far gone to save. He growled and forced Sai up to one of the large windows facing the city, pressing his cheek into it. "I'll burn it to ground. I'll kill every man, woman - down to the very last child will I set aflame." Sai shook his head the best he could.

"Please..." he whimpered with his eyes pressed shut but Itachi was merciless. It was obvious that Sai didn't wish to be near him if he so easily could abandon him for that blonde menace and Itachi had decided to kill the man. He was so angry that he hardly could control himself but the sight of Sai's tears, somehow, got to him. Sai held a power over him and right there, pressed between Itachi and a wall of glass, crying, Sai decided to reveal it.

"You don't want that Sai?" he asked slowly, almost tauntingly. Sai shook his head, fearing more for the sake of his city than his own life. Itachi heard his heart beat hard against his chest and it was beautiful. "Answer me!" he shouted. "Is that what you want?"

"N-no," Sai stuttered, swallowing heavily with his eyes locked on something in his vision.

"How are you going to repay me for sparing their lives then?" Itachi hissed, pressing against him harshly. Sai's breath hitched.

"I'll do whatever you want." Soft words from soft lips. So soft that if there had been anyone else next to them they wouldn't even been able to hear it, but enough for Itachi; enough for a shudder of pleasure to run down his spine. Stepping back, Sai in a secure hold, he felt the back of his knees hit the Hokage-chair and he sat down while he forced Sai around and down on his knees. His Mangekyō Sharingan stared down at the tear-stricken face staring back at him until he raised an eyebrow and crooked his head.

"Well, get started." He shut his eyes as Sai's soft lips brought his dick to life.

* * *

**You know my love for reviews by now.  
Itachi has reached Konoha, this can not bode well. **

**Yours truly, Qayin.**


End file.
